Lou Taylor Pucci
| birth_place = Seaside Heights, New Jersey, United States | occupation = Actor | years active = 2002–present | website = }} Lou Taylor Pucci (born July 27, 1985) is an American actor who first appeared on film in Rebecca Miller's Personal Velocity: Three Portraits in 2002. Pucci had his breakthrough leading role in Thumbsucker (2005), for which he won a Special Jury Prize at the Sundance Film Festival. Pucci then starred in The Chumscrubber (2005), Fast Food Nation (2006), The Go-Getter (2007), Explicit Ills (2008), and Carriers (2009). Pucci had starring roles in the 2013 Evil Dead remake, as well as The Story of Luke (2013) and Spring (2014). Early life and education Pucci was born in Seaside Heights, New Jersey.O'Sullivan, Eleanor. "Coming Tuesday on DVD", Asbury Park Press, January 22, 2006. Accessed June 10, 2013. "Lou Taylor Pucci of Seaside Heights stars in Thumbsucker, a dark comedy arriving on the home viewing market this week." His mother, Linda Farver, is a former model and beauty queen (Miss Union County), and his father, Louis Pucci, worked as a guitarist for the bands The Watch and Leap of Faith and he has two brothers.http://jam.canoe.ca/Movies/2005/09/30/1243020-sun.html At the age of two, he moved to Keansburg, New Jersey. He is a graduate of Christian Brothers Academy in Lincroft, New Jersey. Career He first acted at the age of ten in a hometown production of Oliver!. Two years later he acted as an understudy on Broadway playing Freidrich in The Sound of Music. He can be seen in Arie Posin's The Chumscrubber, the HBO miniseries Empire Falls, and starring as the lead in Mike Mills' film Thumbsucker,Lou Taylor Pucci, ‘Evil Dead,’ ‘Thumbsucker’) for which he received the Special Jury Prize for Acting at the 2005 Sundance Film Festival and the Silver Bear Award for Best Actor at the 2005 Berlin Film Festival. He also played "St. Jimmy" in Green Day's "Jesus of Suburbia" music video. In 2009, Pucci had three films that screened at the Sundance Film Festival: Brief Interviews with Hideous Men, directed by John Krasinski of The Office; The Informers, with Billy Bob Thornton, Winona Ryder, Kim Basinger and Mickey Rourke, based on Bret Easton Ellis' collection of short stories of the same name; and Arlen Faber (formerly The Dream of the Romans) with Jeff Daniels and Lauren Graham. Pucci was also a juror for the short film competition. Pucci had roles in multiple indie films for the latter part of the decade, and had a leading role playing an autistic man in The Story of Luke (2013), alongside Seth Green. He also had a starring role in the Evil Dead (2013) remake, based on Sam Raimi's 1981 originalLou Taylor Pucci, ‘Evil Dead,’ ‘Thumbsucker’) and played one of the leading roles in the thriller Spring.Horror Will ‘Spring’ to Life In this Lovecraftian Love Story In November 2014, Pucci starred as Teddy Courtney in a Law & Order: Special Victims Unit-''Chicago P.D.'' crossover.http://observer.com/2014/11/law-order-svu-recap-16-x7-chicago-crossover/ He also portrayed Ben in the horror film Ava's Possessions and had a role in Lucas Elliot Eberl and Edgar Morais drama film You Above All.Exclusive – Lou Taylor Pucci Talks Spring In 2016, he starred alongside Michael Shannon in the western thriller Poor Boy, which premiered at the Tribeca Film Festival in April 2016. In 2018, he joined the cast of Lifetime's drama series You as Benji. Filmography Film Television References External links * * Category:1985 births Category:American film actors Category:Living people Category:People from Keansburg, New Jersey Category:People from Seaside Heights, New Jersey Category:Sundance Film Festival award winners Category:Silver Bear for Best Actor winners Category:21st-century American actors